


Island Mode: Survival

by filthycasuals



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Insanity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalker Komaeda Nagito, Starvation, Wilderness Survival, dark themes, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthycasuals/pseuds/filthycasuals
Summary: The main cast of Super Danganronpa 2 gets transported to Jabberwock Island, but this time it's different. The island contains no buildings or food, and seems to have an affinity for making people lose their minds. The story follows Hajime as he attempts to survive on the island, with or without the help of Nagito Komaeda, a curious boy whose motives are unknown to him.Can he survive, escaping from the potential dangers of starvation, disease, and murderers?Slightly inspired by the novel "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this fic contains major spoilers for the plot of Super Danganronpa 2. If you haven't played it or you plan to, I'd recommend not reading this.
> 
> This will likely be updated frequently.

A mind felt itself coming into consciousness. Bloodshot eyes coming into existence, opening one after another, vision being blocked by sharp brown locks being pulled by gravity. The locks swayed in the wind, cold air alerting him to the idea that he may not be inside his own home, and instead his home had been replaced with some kind of sandy beach location. He tasted sand in his mouth, eyes adjusting to his surroundings, vision correcting itself due to the bright light of the Sun. He felt as though he should be surprised, but it was far too early to have a panic attack. He did feel a sense of worry, however, and slowly repositioned himself so that he was sitting upwards. He hadn't noticed it before, but looking around, he saw bodies all around himself, unsure if they were living or not. He felt himself start moving, reaching towards the person closest to him, checking to see if they were still breathing. He placed a steady hand on the other's chest, feeling their heart rate, and letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed their heart was still beating. The person in front of them was still alive, and might have answers as to how they arrived here. His hand was still placed on his chest, which alerted him when he noticed the body under him was beginning to stir. He hadn't thought of it at first, but decided to at least get a good look at the person he had been worrying about. As he looked down at the man, he felt himself glancing over his features. He had long white hair that branched off in all different directions with pinkish tips, and pale, almost sickly skin covered his surprisingly underweight frame. He was wearing a green jacket that went down to his knees, a white shirt with a curious red double-hook symbol on its side, and dark colored jeans wrapping his legs. He noted his odd taste in style, but reminded himself that it wasn't important right now. He still felt the heartbeat of the other man in the palm of his hand, then lifted it back up. The movement must've startled the man under him, as he shook, opening his eyes wide to reveal cloudy emerald eyes staring up at him. They both stayed in their own positions, neither one of them moving a single muscle. After a while of awkward staring, the brown haired boy decided to be the one to speak up.

"...Hey there. Sorry to startle you, but I don't really... know where I am, or how I got here. Do you know what's going on?"

The white haired boy's scared expression changed into one of assurance, his pale features brightening up a bit, topped off with a slight smile that made the brown haired boy relax, even in a situation such as this. His rosy lips parted as he spoke, a soft tone of voice that was relatively deeper than the brown haired boy expected. A welcome surprise, however. "You may have noticed, but I kinda just woke up. I apologize for not being of much use to you, but I really don't know anything." The brown haired boy nodded in understanding as the white haired boy took a quick look around, noticing the bodies around them. The white haired boy opened his mouth to question it, but the other spoke before him, cutting him off.

"I never really asked your name, but I suppose we should get to know each other if we're going to be here together." He paused before continuing. "My name's Hajime Hinata. What's yours?"

The white haired boy smiled at him, making a mental note of Hajime's name. "I'm Nagito Komaeda. You look to be about my age, are you from Hope's Peak Academy too?" Hajime was prepared for small talk, but when Nagito mentioned the topic of Hope's Peak, it caught him off guard. He was from Hope's Peak, but not from the main course. He was just a lowly reserve course student with no talent, but for some reason, he thought it would be best if the other boy didn't know this information. It wouldn't be lying to say that he technically was from Hope's Peak, and decided to answer at least semi-honestly. "Yeah, I am. What a coincidence!" Nagito smiled at him, happy to at least be with another ultimate. "Oh wow! Although, I don't recall seeing you on any online forums about the Hope's Peak students. That's fine though, I'm sure you were overlooked or something. I apologize, my talent isn't really anything special, but I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. How about you?"

This question caught Hajime off guard. He knew he might be asked this question if he continued his half lie, but still didn't think of an answer. He considered making up something, but it'd be obvious that he was lying when asked to perform his ultimate talent in front of Nagito or others. He thought over his options, and decided on his next plan of action. "Oh, but we just met, didn't we? I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you my talent that easily. Maybe you could figure it out on your own!" Nagito was shocked by this reply, but smiled, happy to take on the challenge. "If I figure out your talent, don't you think I should get something else in return? We could make a game out of this." Hajime smiled deviously at the idea. There was no way he'd find out that he didn't have a talent. He had nothing to lose. "Alright. If you win, you get one favor from me. Just one." Nagito nodded. "Then it's settled! Oh, but before we get caught up in anything, don't you think we should check to see how the others are doing?" He motioned towards the bodies spread out across the beach. Hajime had gotten so caught up in talking to the other male that he completely forgot about the other people on the beach. He and Nagito got up to check the others.

After shaking about 13 others awake, everyone stood together, confused as to where they were, and why they were here. Most people formed groups, and sticked together. Hajime and Nagito made sure to thoroughly question the others, but they had no luck in finding out anything about their situation. It seems that everyone had been abducted from their homes, and that they were all from Hope's Peak Academy, and were students with Ultimate talents. This confused Hajime, who noticed that he was the only one with no real talent. Everyone else fit the description of the talent they told the two, so he doubted they were lying about their talents like Hajime was. After a bit of discussion, everyone gathered around Hajime and Nagito, who decided to take up a stance of leadership within the crowd. Hajime located a patch of elevated ground, and walked over to it, standing at the top. He led Nagito to its top, who took his side as a co-leader of sorts. He became a bit suspicious when he noticed that Nagito's breathing became heavier after heading up the steep incline, but figured that wasn't that strange considering how pale and thin Nagito already was. As the others surrounded one side of the elevated ground the two stood on, Hajime and Nagito lightly discussed their next plan of action. A bit of back and forth conversation sparked the idea that they should go around the island to see if it was completely circled with water. Hajime cleared his throat, and spoke towards the crowd.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you're all confused, and so are we. However, we decided that if we plan to get out of here as quickly as possible, we need to stay organized and have develop a plan of action. If it's okay with you all, I'd like to take the responsibility of leadership, along with my friend Nagito here." He paused to see if there were any objections, then continued when nobody rejected the idea. "Great, now that we're all on the same page, me and Nagito think the best plan of action right now would be to have two groups of three circle the island, both teams going in opposite directions. We need to know whether or not it's water on every side so that we're not completely stranded on an island or something. We'll be taking volunteers to scout the island. If you're interested, please raise your hand."

A tan woman in a white, button-up shirt with the first button undone raised her hand, along with a large man in a dark jacket with a chain around his neck, along with a girl with long black hair with blue and pink highlights and a casual schoolgirl uniform with a pink tie and singular glove encasing her left arm. This slightly frustrated Hajime, as he didn't get as many volunteers as he had hoped. He decided he'd need to start picking people at random to help out with the expedition, as he only needed three more people to agree to go. "Thank you for volunteering, please stand to the over to the left. It seems that we still need three more people to go, so Nagito and I will start picking people. If you get chosen, please don't complain. If there's a reason you can't go, like asthma or something like that, please tell us." Hajime turned away from the crowd as the others murmured to themselves. Nagito turned to face Hajime, curious green eyes meeting brown ones, lost in thought. They discussed amongst themselves before turning back to the group with their decision. Hajime stood in the center, looking down at the others who met his gaze. Turning to give Nagito a curt nod, he lifted his arm, and pointed at someone in the crowd.

"Mikan, was it? You're the Ultimate Nurse, so if someone gets hurt while exploring, we want you to be there to treat them as best as you can." Mikan shook, disliking the spotlight and all the eyes on her, but nodded. Hajime's eyes trailed off at another person in the crowd, who wasn't entirely paying attention. He seemed to be a bit of a delinquent, and carried a baby face despite his angry demeanor. Hajime pointed towards him, and the man looked up at him angrily. "Fuyuhiko. Please accompany Mikan, you seem to be able to defend yourself." Fuyuhiko scoffed. "Well if I have to go, so does Peko." He elbowed the silver haired lady next to him, who nodded with a confident expression. Hajime thought about his offer, then came to agree with his demands. "We're fine with that. Please make your way to the right of the first team." When everyone was in place, Hajime dismissed everyone to check out the island, urging them to be careful. He made note of who was in what team.

Team One was comprised of Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, and Ibuki Mioda. They were to be tracing the left side of the island and report back if they found an exit. Team Two was comprised of Mikan Tsumiki, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Peko Pekoyama. They were to be tracing the right side of the island and report back if they found an exit, like the first team. If both teams eventually ran into each other and didn't find any way out, they were to come back and tell Hajime or Nagito. The teams were off, heading into their respective sides, and the remaining students checked out the inside of the island, looking for anything useful. The beach was a sort of common area for meetings and hangouts. 

Hajime was sat down on the beach area. He took off his shoes so he could test the waters with his feet, and sat at a distance from the water where he could feel it, but wouldn't get his clothes all wet from the incoming waves. Nagito made his way over to him, doing the same. Hajime let out a sigh. This was the most relaxed he had been in months. Though he was potentially kidnapped and left at sea, he felt himself relaxing and enjoying the moment more than panicking. He didn't have to worry about grades, studying, and getting his responsibilities done. He instead was able to look out at sea, taking in the sight with a new friend. Hajime turned to look at Nagito, who had been looking at him for some time. When Nagito saw him looking back, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he quickly turned his head away, looking down at the water. Hajime smiled at this, turning his gaze back towards the ocean.


	2. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, but I just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day to everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I decided to spice it up for the holiday.

He sat in the center of the beach, a few feet away from the raised ground him and Nagito had been holding meetings on. The wind was nice on the island, and the light breeze was almost enough to cool him down from the Sun's harsh rays. The sun was incredibly bright, and it was only reflected against the sand, hitting Hajime's eyes, which resulted in a hiss coming from the boy. He was waiting on the two groups to get back from their trip, which was taking longer than he thought. Did they get lost somehow? That wouldn't make sense, considering the fact that he had asked them to trace the edges of the island until they ran into each other, or found that the 'island' wasn't actually an island, and civilization was to be found on the other side of the beach. Hajime pondered to himself, accepting the idea that the others may have found a way off the beach, and just left them behind. He let out a sigh, wondering where Nagito went off to. When they were relaxing by the beach together, Nagito had turned to him, saying that he was going to collect fruit from the trees of the island so that everyone could eat tonight, in case they found that there was no way to leave.

After a few more minutes of doing nothing productive, Hajime got fed up with it and decided to look for Nagito, to help him out and help him carry the fruit. The boy didn't seem to be that physically well, and definitely needed all the help he could get. Hajime stood up, dusting the sand off his pants, and started towards the thick woods of the island. The spreading of roots in the area was making him slightly nervous, watching his feet carefully so that he didn't accidentally trip over one of them. He continued forward, the light of the Sun almost being blocked entirely by the thick leaves of the island, creating a darkened atmosphere that was beginning to make Hajime paranoid. As he walked through the trees, the area began to get darker. His heart skipped a beat, feeling a bit scared at this point. Hajime's steps started getting looser, more dangerous. He desperately tried to calm himself down and correct his footing, but his mind wouldn't let him. His thoughts began to race, not helping his current situation of panic that was seizing up his body. The thoughts that raced through his head were like toxic needles, piercing him and making him feel sick. He began to realize that if he were to get bitten by a snake, or a spider, he would have no way to treat the wound. He had no idea how far away civilization was, and he didn't have a car or a boat to get there. As he walked, he slowly began to feel smaller, faced with the possibility of a slow, painful death. Venom, slowly entering his body through his bloodstream. It would course through his body, spreading until he was paralyzed. His body would be almost motionless, and he would be able to do nothing but watch as his consciousness slowly faded, and he was left to die in this forgotten island, thousands of miles away from civilization. Way too far from any kind of help. His breathing grew frenzied, steps way too loose that it was a miracle he was even on two legs. He lifted his arm, grasping his chest tightly, eyes bloodshot as fear coursed through his body. Desperately trying to walk forward, Hajime tripped over roots that he failed to see. He slammed onto the ground with a groan, cursing his legs for giving up so easily. His vision began to blur, black spots appearing in his vision. Trying to keep his eyes open, he noticed a figure, and tried to focus as hard as he could on the silhouette. It ran towards him, reaching a hand towards him, shaking him violently. This wasn't enough to keep him from going under, and Hajime felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

Running. His speed was the only thing on his mind as he ran, the unconscious boy held carefully in his arms. His breathing was shallow, and he cursed himself for being so weak. His eyes were widened by this sense of adrenaline that was awakened by fear, scared for the well-being of the boy nestled in his arms. The roots of the trees taunted him, wanting him to trip and fall on his face, crushing the boy under him. The branches whacked his face violently, but he ignored it. There were more important things to think about right now besides a few cuts and bruises. As he ran, picking up speed, the trees to his sides went by like blurs. At the time, he didn't know if this was due to the exhaustion messing with his vision, or if it was due to the sheer speed he was running at, either way, all it did was motivate him to reach forward. After minutes of running through the leaves and brush, he saw light. Pure light, uncensored by the leaves of the trees, telling him that he was close to reaching the outside of the forest. This light, inching forward with each step, was the only thing that he wanted at this point. All the energy of reaching it, catching up to him. He held the other boy tightly in his arms, finally reaching the bright, blinding light. His vision adjusted in accordance to the light, and he saw the others. The groups from before had returned, and they all turned to stare at him and the boy in his arms. His eyes widened, the energy he lost finally catching up to him, feeling his body twist and crash backwards with the boy in his arms falling on top of him.

The girl leaned over the two unconscious boys, kneeling over them, tending to their cuts and bruises carefully. She didn't have as much medicinal help as she had wanted on this island, and was forced to work with what she had. The others had collected the herbs she requested, and she held them tightly in her hands. She took half a coconut and cleaned it out, putting the herbs inside with a blunt rock in her other hand. She lifted the rock and began to beat the herbs with the rock, acting as a sort of mortar and pestle. She smashed the herbs until they were in a sort of liquid state, enough so that the unconscious boys could consume it without having to be fully awake. She reached her hand nervously, placing her fingers on the chin of the brown-haired boy. She lifted, letting the herbal substance drip into his mouth, lifting his upper body so that it would go down. She went over to the other boy, and did the same. She got back up, cleaning out the remainder of the substance in the ocean water until it was clean, as she planned to use the coconut half again if the need arises.

Hajime began to stir, waking up slowly. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the world around him, taking in the scenery. He was too focused on the ocean around him that he didn't notice Mikan kneeling to the side of him. The nurse was faced away, but when she turned back, she let out a yelp, being startled by the boy who had just awakened. Hajime turned to face her, apologizing profusely. "Ah, Mikan, right? Thank you for looking after me, I thought I was done for." Her face flushed, not used to receiving compliments for her work. It was usually just something people expected her to do, and didn't feel as though they really needed to thank her for her work. Hearing it made her happy, and her eyes grew a little bit brighter. "Y-You don't have to thank me, Hajime. N-Nagito was the o-one who brought you back." He looked confused, just now noticing the slight warmth coming from the left of him. He turned to face the boy in question, his white hair sloppy, and his body covered with leaves acting as a kind of makeshift bandage. He was shirtless, leaving Hajime to notice just how pale he was in that area, feeling his cheeks heat up. He turned away, facing Mikan again, realizing she had been talking to him the whole time. "-not exactly sure what's up with him. He clearly has some kind of illness, but I can't put my finger on it. I need more information. Maybe we could get him tested if we leave this island." Hajime didn't comprehend what she said the first time, so he ran it through his head again, repeating her words. 'Some kind of illness? He did seem kind of weak, but I didn't even realize that could be the case.' He began to feel bad about having Nagito rescue him earlier. He didn't want his thoughts to get the better of him this time, so he decided to fill his head with conversation instead. "So, when do you think he'll wake up, exactly?" Mikan turned to face him, a look of worry on her face. She looked back at Nagito, making doubly sure of something, then looked back at Hajime, her eyes meeting his. "I'm... n-not sure. It depends on how h-his body takes this kind of t-trauma, he c-could be out for weeks." He stared at her, face mortified, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have gone after him, and he should've stayed and waited for the others.

Hajime lifted himself up, receiving protests from Mikan, ignoring her pleas. He walked over to the others, who were grouped together, talking about what they plan to do next. He interrupted their conversations, impatiently asking. "So, what did you guys find out?" They all turned to him with a look of concern, then after a few seconds, they turned back, continuing their original conversations. Hajime tilted his head, confused. He didn't know why he was ignored, and was frankly upset by it. He had leaned forward to say something to everyone, before a girl to the right of him lightly pulled on his shirt to get his attention. It was Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, looking up at him. Her face was neutral, and she seemed tired. Hajime asked what she needed, and she replied to him in a hushed tone. "It's an island, all water around this place. We're stuck here, in the middle of the ocean." Her words were cold, but her face was unphased, confusing Hajime. This realization ate him up inside, worry and fear twisting inside his stomach. He decided that he didn't feel like falling over again today, so he sat down and tried to calm himself down by looking at the waves of the sea, the sky turning into an orange sunset.

It was strangely calming, despite their circumstances. After a bit of staring, he crawled over to Nagito, sitting next to him. Everyone was quiet, the cold air of night starting to come in, chilling everyone to the bone.


End file.
